Letters to Antarctcia!
by Ne-360
Summary: Send in your letters to Antarctica! Inspired by the many other letter fanfics. T just in case!
1. Send in your letters to Antarctia!

El ~ I can longer leave my computer on while leaving the room, my brother waltzed in and deleted Unnoticed...and because for some reason we delete the documents saved on the accounts, we can't get it back...

Ne ~ LOL. It happened again. Well we were talking about a human version of Antarctica, and we decided we would do one of those letter fanfics. Inspired by all the other ones of course.

**Warnings: **none yet, it depends on the letters our buddy Antarctia recieves, and of course his answers.

* * *

><p><em>Dear reader:<em>

It is me! Antarctica! I am accepting letters and I will reply back! Just remember to say who you are, or I will have no idea who I am actually answering too...

Well. I will answer these letters as fully as I can. I'm kind of scared about what will be sent in, ah well, whatever is sent is sent. That was a bit weird to right...let alone read...well forget about that. Just write a letter to me via review.

I can't wait to hear from you all!

_Antarctia_

P.S ~ I am looking forward to recieving letters :)


	2. The Principality Of Sealand 1

Dear Antarctica.

I was wondering, how do you count as a country? You are just this great big  
>chunk of ice that is melting because of global warming. Nobody acknowledges me<br>as a country, but yet they acknowledge you and you are just ice! It's been  
>bugging me for a while now!<p>

From The Principality of Sealand~

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand.<p>

It's nice knowing what you think of me. You're the abandoned war fort HM Roughs of the coast of Suffolk, the east of England, right? Maybe you're not acknowledged as you just declared yourself 'The Principality of Sealand', and maybe you're just too small, I went on wikipedia and the area you have claimed is 550m squared. Also, you are the smallest (Unofficial) country in the world...

I'm not saying you aren't a country, I'm fascinated by you to be honest, you have a small history (well you haven't been around long...)

1997: Sealandic passports got revoked by the Bates family...

2006: You had a fire...

2007: The Pirate Bay tried to buy you but Sweden forced them to go look for a different 'base'

2007: You were offered for sale through a Spanish estate company.

You're not all that unacknowledged.

You may think I'm just some chunk of ice, but some of Antarctia is ice-free, around 280,000 km2.

The rest is ice... so I'm not just ice ;) I used to be nothing but a myth, but hey, I'm real...unless I'm dreaming, but I'm sure that I'm not. I really don't know what else to say about this... I'm not exactly sure why, I don't exactly really have any real residents. I was probaly a big discovery, a big chunk of ice isn't exactly something you see everyday.

Well I guess that's all I can say, I cannot think of anything else to say to you about this. Feel free to write back Sealand! Also, good luck with becoming a official country :)

From Antarctica


	3. Aurora Thorne

Antarctica,

*tackles and hugs you* I have been waiting for a letter story for you. You are  
>seriously my favorite continent. But I do wonder something...<p>

(Inner Voice: Is this to help you create an Antarctic character for your own enjoyment?

No it is not, quit asking questions and let me speak)

How do you stand up the cold weather?

Do you ever go wandering around?

Also does the time when the sun never rises affect you in any way?

Thanks for answering Mr. Antarctica . *hugs you again*

-Aurora Thorne

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora Thorne<p>

Yay! I got hugs :3 I like hugs, they are really warm, and when I'm so used to the cold, it's nice to feel warm, but not too warm.

The cold weather you ask? Well, I guess I have just grown so used to it, that it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. When I was younger, I was really cold at first. But I guess it's kind of like evolving if you get what I mean. Like maybe penguins weren't used to the cold at first, but then they evolved to fit the environment around them. I have no idea if that even actually happened, but it's the only idea I can think of. But you don't see me walking around in shorts and t-shirt in the snow...that's just ridiculous, I still get cold sometimes... The lowest temperature in Antarctica recorded so far is −89.2°C recorded on the 21st of July 1983 and the highest temperature was 14.6°C on January the 5th 1974 - Big difference between them...

As for the wandering around, I really enjoy just walking around and going wherever I want to. I don't normally get lost while wandering off by myself, I have got lost every now and then, but it isn't that common suprisingly and I do tend to get lost easily. Well mainly in other countries with all their big buildings and stuff, I don't have none of that here. Can't exactly build big skyscrapers on the ice.

It's a bit confusing at the time when the sun doesn't rise, especially because it goes pretty dark, you should see me when I go to the countries that have the sun out loads during the time when I never have it out. It sometimes makes my eyes feel weird, when there is sun then soon there isn't any and I have to adjust back to the dark, then adjust back to the light. To be honest, I don't get how it works, I guess that means I need to go find out how it works before I explode from confusion...

No need to thank me by the way, I thank you for writing to me and because you hugged me, you can have a hug too :) *hug* Feel free to right again, I really enjoyed answering ths letter :)

From Antarctica


	4. Panama

Hi Antartica!

To tell you the truth, I don't understand how you stand the cold. Over in my  
>place it's pretty hot. Over 30 degrees most of the time! So, how do you cope<br>with other countries? I'm very curious to know you more!

From soon-to-be friend,

Panama

* * *

><p>Greetings, Panama.<p>

You live in a place with a temperature of over 30 degrees? Wow...that's like really hot...well for some it isn't. Well coping with other countries is a nightmare, I avoid the hotter countries and I will try to travel to countries when they are in the middle of winter so that I don't need to go through the whole hot weather thing. Or, instead of visiting warmer countries, I will visit some of the cold ones. You will never ever catch me in a desert, no way.

I stand the cold like how you stand the heat, I guess, it confuses me myself. I don't constantly travel like some of the other countries, but I still enjoy travelling around. If I could carry a large amount of ice with me all the time I guess it wouldn't be much of a problem, but the ice would melt. That's a shame.

Maybe if I got a giant air conditioner that made the air in the room that I'm staying in the same temperature of Antarctica it would be much easier. Now, if I only I could figure that out :)

Thank you for writing :)  
>Antarctica.<p> 


	5. The Principality of Sealand 2

Antarctica,

Thank you for answering my previous letter, I was really happy to see that you  
>had replied. I have a couple of questions I would also like you to answer :)<p>

1) What is your name? Most of us countries have real names too.

2) What do you eat?

3) Do you have any countries that want to own you and stuff like that?

Also, it would be awesome to meet you sometime!

Bye!

The Principality of Sealand

aka. Peter Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Hello again Sealand!<p>

I'm glad that you were happy to hear back from me. I'm happy to answer any questions whatsoever.

1) My name? I like to go by James, after James Cook, he discovered Antarctia. It seems fair to name myself after him, if you get what I mean ;)

2) I do like fish, and I like to catch my own fish. Fish is pretty much my favourite food, it's a shame I can't grow any fruit or vegetables, but fish is alright. What do you normally eat Peter? (That's a really cool name by the way :D)

3) I'm not owned by anyone ;) But some countries have claimed areas of me. 7 countries have claimed different areas.

- Australia

- United Kingdom

- Chile

- France

- Norway

- Argentina

- New Zealand

and theres an unofficial claim from Brazil...

There is an Antarctic Treaty - it sets me aside as a scientific preserve. It was signed by 45 different countries. Australia has claimed the largest part of me. So if anyone 'owns' me, I guess it's Australia.

If we did ever meet each other Sealand, I'm sure it would be great, we should plan it sometime. ;) We could go fishing! :D

Antarctica.


	6. Panama 2

I read the letter little Peter sent you. Maybe the three of us could go  
>fishing together!<p>

I guess that since we are both used to our own weather, we wouldn't be able to  
>go to the other extreme. For example, I highly doubt I would go visit Russia.<p>

Have you heard of Russia? He scares me a little. I mean, he is soo big, and...  
>just plain scary!<p>

Now that we are talking about him, are you bigger or smaller than him? I'm a  
>bit curious.<p>

Signed,

Panama.

P.S. You can't grow vegetables and fruits? I wouldn't be able to live without  
>them! So I hope you enjoy the pineapples I sent with the letter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello Panama!<p>

Three of us going fishing would be enjoyable! Fishing is fun and a great thing to do in spare time!

Since you highly doubt going to Russia, I guess you have warmer weather than him? I've never been to Russia, but I had some Russian explorers come on some expedition. I'm smaller than him, which sucks because I want to be taller than him, stupid Russia -.- I'm not that much smaller than him, I'm around the same height as Germany, he is pretty tall too, just smaller than Russia. Is anyone actually taller than him?

Pineapples?

I have heard of pine trees.

I have also heard of apples.

Why is this fruit so strange? Do I cut it or what? It's an interesting fruit, thanks for the pineapples! I did try growing an apple tree when I was younger, I don't know where I got the seeds from, but they froze up. It kinda failed.

I'm gonna have to cut this letter a little short, this random group of penguins managed to find their way into my house, which reminds me...do I even have permission to build a house here? That's something I should get checked...

Yours sincerely, Antarctia.

That sounded WAY too formal


	7. Aurora Thorne 2

Antarctica,

*waves eagerly* I have more questions?

Where do you spend most of your free time?

Do you have any pets? (Like Kumajiro?)

What is the one thing about your past you remember the most?

Where do you go during the winter?

*hugs you* Yay you like hugs. That makes me happy to know.

-Aurora Thorne

* * *

><p>Aurora Throne<p>

I spend most of my free time out in the snow and stuff, I like building things out of snow, snowmen, forts, all that stuff. I am kinda childish. If I'm not outside, then I'm in the house I live in, well it's more like some kind of shack but who cares about the details on my house?

I like to hang out with penguins! I have one penguin that always visits me, he is awesome. I haven't named him yet, I want to find a suitable name for him but I can't find the right one. But unlike Kumajiro, my penguin actually knows who I am and doesn't forget about me. Poor Canada...

Bits of my past I remember the most was when countries began claiming parts of me as their own. United Kingdom, Chile, Argentina, Norway, Australia, New Zealand and Brazil, those seven. Australia claimed the biggest part. But because of the Antarctic Treaty, I don't need to worry about being 'owned' by anyone. I'm just a scientific preserve. I'm not sure if that's any better but they still have those territorial claims. I don't know who I would have prefered being my 'owner', but back then I think I prefered either Norway or Australia.

Englands cooking is just too bad...

During the winter is like I said in a previous letter a time where I tend to go and visit other countries due to the colder weather. I go to some of the colder countries, I have visited Greenland, Norway, I think you get the point, I try to aim at going to countries with very low winter temperatures.

I visited England during the extended winter at the start of this year, it was a bit weird, it was colder than it usually was down there and most places had a lot of snow and ice. It was really fun though, I never get tired of the ice and snow!

More hugs :D I get this feeling you will bombard me with those.

Antarctica.


	8. Panama 3

Antartica,

I agree with you! Fishing is very enjoyable, and it's a very popular sport  
>over here in my country. And we have a huge variety of fish, since Panama is<br>one of the few countries in the world with two different oceans surrounding  
>some of its borders.<p>

And about Russia, our climates vary a lot. Russia is covered by snow most of  
>the time, since it's practically touching the Arctic, while I'm right next to<br>the ecuador.

At least your tall. And as tall as Germany no less! And I suppose that Russia  
>is the tallest country after all...<p>

And when he gets angry, I kinda imagine he grows a few feet taller... but  
>that's just my imagination... right? 0.o<p>

Hahahaha! I can imagine your "what-the-fuck" face right now when you received  
>the pineapples, and it's hilarious!<p>

And about the pineapples, everything you have to do is cut the brown covering  
>and the green leaves away, and then you cut the interior into sizes to your<br>joy and pleasure.

The apples froze? hehehe... instead of caramel coated apples, you get frozen  
>apples... my humor stinks. -.-<p>

Penguins? Ecuador says they area adorable, but I can't understand how they can  
>live there. I mean, it's one of the countries that are hit with direct<br>sunlight all year round! He did mention something about cold water currents  
>coming from your country, but I wasn't listening at the time.<p>

From your humorless friend,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

What type of fish is common around there? I think it's cool that you have two different oceans surrounding some of the borders ;) So Russia gets a lot of snow? At least I know that if I need somewhere to go, I could go there. Some people expect me to be tall, might be because of how big I am, as in country wise... I don't think I weigh a lot, there's something I should go check...

A few feet taller? When he is angry? That is creepy, really creepy. How do the Baltics sleep at night? Where on earth did you get that idea from? Russia is tall enough as it is, it must be scary if he suddenly grows like three feet or something... I really wanna see what happens when he is angry now...

Yes my 'what-the-fuck' face was the most 'what-the-fuck' it could probaly get. Thanks for telling me what to do with the pineapples, they are really nice, luckily they didn't freeze like the apples, and anything I would grow would need heat so that kind of fails. Do you think you could tell me why pinapples have the weird spikes? It's kind of weird, and I think when I went to England's a while ago there was this cartoon about a sponge living in a pineapple...under the sea. Very strange.

If you ever come across an ice coated apple, don't eat it. You won't be able to, and it hurt my teeth when I tried the first time. Now I learnt that ice + apples = ouchie. I tried caramel coated apples once! It was quite strange, but nice :)

And yes, cold water currents to come from me to Ecuador, I don't actually get how it works... but it's quite weird that there are penguins in Ecuador. Penguins seem to be watching me all the time, they always seem to follow me too. Strange penguins...

Antarctica!


	9. Panama 4

Antartica,

Over here, we normally have puffer fish over at the bay ( Pacific Ocean),peacock bass from the canal, and corvinas from the Atlantic. Or so I think. It really helps with our economy having the oceans. We really are reliable on our sea food, although it might get you sick if you don't know which ones you should eat.

Since you are mostly covered by ice, I would guess that your weight can vary a lot. You know, with the global warming incident... how are you coping with it by the way?

And Russia...*shiver* he just gives me the creeps. Thank the heavens that I'm on the other side of the globe! And I personally pity the Baltics. I mean, poor Latvia thinks there are Russians under his bed, and can't get to sleep unless Estonia reassures him. Instead of monsters, he thinks Russia is under his bed. Or at least those are the rumors.

You mean the green leaves that look like someone used a lot of hair gel to keep them spiky? To tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea. That program you saw at England's ruined pineapples, all thanks to that fries-freak we all know as the U.S.A. I'm surprised you saw it at England's, since America created it, he would likely ban it from his entire nation.

And about the ice coated apples, I can imagine the slogan," Healthy with a slight cold". Since an apple a day keeps the doctor away, this one will surely take you to one. You know, since the apple has a cold... my humor sucks...

Good luck with the Penguins!

Signed, Panama.

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

PUFFER FISH! I always have wondered what happens if you stick a pin in one when it's blown up, I don't know why, but I have always hoped that it explodes. My mind tends to wonder at times. Lots of fish for you then :) Must be good for your economy.

With the ice melting, I just feel different, it doesn't feel right knowing that the ice that is keeping me around is well...disappearing. Global warming is hell, for every country. Sadly, the world isn't perfect, so all this is going to happen. Rising sea level, natural disasters, melting ice, pollution etc.

RUSSIANS UNDER HIS BED? That is scary, poor Baltics. I would try to rescue them from Russia, but alas, I have no army, and Russia would probaly kill me. This now reminds me to check under my bed for Russia. That would be a terrible thing to wake up to, that noise he makes 'kolkolkol' I have figured out that whenever I hear that, RUN. Wow, you are lucky to be at the other side of the globe, he isn't that far from me, which is pretty worrying. I feel lucky that the Antarctic Treaty is keeping me safe from countries trying to claim land, though there is still claimed land..

Yes the green leaves. Too much hair gel. It is quite weird that England had that programme on in his country, I guess he is pretty crazy, he believes in all his faires, pixies, flying mint bunnies and stuff. It doesn't shock me that America came up with it, but why a pineapple? Also, since when can you cook burgers under the water, have electricity and snails that MEOW? For some reason, I think that that would drive Greece crazy, I wonder if he has seen it. I must ask him what he thinks about meowing snails...and barking worms...

I get it! The apple has a cold so it's making you go the doctor because the apple wants to get better! Long explanation but who cares! I wonder if I should take a frozen apple to a doctor, just to see his reaction.

Antarctica!


	10. The Principality of Sealand 3

Antarctica,

Is global warming really affecting you badly? I really hope you don't disappear for good! A big chunk of ice is epicly awesome! If you disappear, that means some of the penguins and all of the other awesome animals that reside in Antarctica will die!

How fast is ice melting? Now I'm feeling a bit worried! If stupid global warming didn't exist then we wouldn't have to worry about you! How is the ice melting affecting your health? I wish I could help you Antarctica!

Oh and I like your name! James, it's pretty cool! I will keep on writing to you! I promise!

The Principality of Sealand

Peter Kirkland

* * *

><p>SealandPeter.

Don't worry about me, why do you worry?

The thing is Peter, some British scientists think that the ice is melting way faster than previously thought. It's thought that more than 13,000 sq km of ice has been lost in the Antarctic Penninsula in the past 50 years or something. Also, the ice melting is contributing towards rising sea levels. It's quite sad knowing that your country is slowly disappearing. I wish global warming didn't exist too.

The ice melting tends to make me feel quite stressed and a bit sad about the whole situation, but the best thing is to be postive you know?

Also did you know that plants have started growing in some areas of Antarctica? Grass :D I don't even know if that's good or not -.-

Three of my ice shelves have broken off I think, the Larsen A, Wilkins and Larsen B. Which reminds me, I wonder where the iceberg that sunk the Titanic came from. I hope it wasn't my fault...

Thank you Peter! I like hearing from you!

Antarctica.


	11. America!

Dude,

Antartica, you didn't tell me you were writing letters! Man, if I had known I would've been writing in loOoOoOong ago.

S'up? Hows it down South in the eternal land of snow that I like (not Russia)? How cold is it there today, like -564945 degrees Farenheit?

Are they any animals down there? I mean besides whales and stuff like that. Do you have anything cool like eagles?

Are you still your own country or landmass or icicle or whatever? I thought I owned you by now. Maybe I don't... Man, that would be a bummer!

Reply, dude.

-America

* * *

><p>America.<p>

Wow, I didn't actually expect to hear from you. I didn't think of telling you, I don't know what on earth occured to my mind. I was just hoping that everyone would come across it themselves.

It's great, it's been the same as usual, and I knew you you would say that about Russia. Today, I think the temperature is around about -16. Not too cold.

There is penguins, whales, fish, seals, sharks and arctic tern (a bird...not really like an eagle)...sadly, no eagles, last time I checked anyways. Eagles won't live here, too cold.

I don't know what I am, the Antarctic Treaty that you all signed said I am just a scientific preserve. You never even claimed anything? So how would you own me? Nobody can own me, I'm a free country...kind of, well you get what I mean.

How are things going for you, any recent news/happenings?

Antarctica.


	12. Panama 5

Antartica,

PUFFER FISH! I've never thought of doing that before. I'm like so going to try it and record it, and put it on youtube! Exploding panamanian puffer fish! That sounds weird, yet funny.

Did you know that puffer fish are venomous? They have this weird poison on their spikes, and some can even kill you! That is why I wonder why Japan serves puffer fish over at his house.

Everyone is worried about global warming... except U.S.A. He thinks it's all a conspiracy made to stop him from making more products to ship overseas, and around his own country.

About the Baltics, I pity them a lot. Having to see Russia is one thing, but LIVING with Russia...

And with the Pineapple issue, let's come up with the conclussion that U.S. is simply an idiot.

Do you think Greece knows about the meowing Snails?

And if you do go visit the doctor, can I go with you? Because an apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed.

-Panama!

* * *

><p>Panama<p>

If you record it and put it on youtube you MUST send me the link, I would probaly watch that for hours and it would never get old. But if it doesn't burst, it doesn't matter, the mystery of sticking a pin in a puffer fish is solved!

Puffer fish? Venomous? No way! Japan serves them at his place? Thats peculiar, but who am I to question the culture/food of other countries. Maybe Japan serves the ones that don't kill you...or just get's rid of the poison stuff! I don't know what he does, but it's quite cool.

America can be such an idiot...all the time. Pineapples, sponges, burgers underwater, a squirrel underwater, it's madness. I might need to ask him that if it's a conspiracy, why am I melting? Oh look, a penguin is staring at me.

Living with Russia, horrible, I bet it is. It was bad enough having him come on an expedition down here. Scary Russia, scary.

If Greece knew about the meowing snails, I'm sure he would have gone on some sort of rampage about how cats meow, and not snails.

Let's go to the doctor and explain that our apple has caught a cold and see if he edges away or not!

Antarctica!


	13. New Zealand

Dear Antarctia

Hey its your sister New Zealand and your part leader! Well I'm kinda not your leader but I own alittle part of you! You must be lonely all the way down there!

Oh thank you for that ice Berg you sent me a couple of years ago so I sent you some L&P and a rugby ball signed by the all blacks cuz I can't send you a iceberg.

Kay love from New Zealand (emily hunter)

ps. I think your hot ;)

* * *

><p>New Zealand.<p>

Not lonely. I have penguins, never alone with those things around, watching me like stalkers. How are you and Australia? Is everything alright and going well and stuff, you get where I'm going.

Oh and your welcome? I don't think it was intentional but it's pretty cool that the icebergs made it that far away. Thanks for the stuff, I like stuff, stuff is just so stuff-like.

Wait? Hot? It's freezing for most normal people here? I'm confused here...

Antarctica


	14. Panama 6

Antartica,

If I get a puffer fish and stick a pin in it, I will SO~ send the video to you! And If I catch a jelly fish and try to make jelly with it, I'll send you some samples!

Yes, puffer fish are venomous, and Japan still servers them over at his house. Venomous puffer fish, not no-veneomous puffer fish. I heard that the people that cook them have to train for years to learn how to cut the puffer fish. But sadly, there is at least one death every year for Puffer Fish food poisoning. ^^;;

Even if you tell America about global warming, he won't listen to you. Lots of countries have tried already, but with no results.

And I agree. Russia is scary...

Greece on a rampage? I mean, where talking about Greece. But since it involves cat... he might actually go on a rampage .Heh heh... Just imagine Greece giving a America a speech about how cats have a copyright's reserve for meowing.

Yes! We go to a doctor and ask him to treat the apple's cold, and we tape his reaction! Then we can watch it over and over again, and it will as fun as the first time!

-Panama, also known as David Perez Guerrero. But could you please call me Daniel instead? A relative of mine has the same name, so I use the name Daniel so it doesn't cause confusion.

* * *

><p>PanamaDaniel.

Jellyfish jelly? That sounds really interesting but won't you sting yourself in an attempt to 'milk' or... 'jelly' the jellyfish? Whya re they called jellyfish anyway? They don't resemble fish...just jelly.

Pufferfish poisoning, how scary does that sound! If you put it on a TV screen with capital letters and a deep voiced voice over guy it makes it even more scarier. PUFFERFISH POISONING, dun dun dun. I'm not surprised that the chefs have been training for years, must feel terrible if they are the reason that somebody get's PUFFERFISH POISONING.

STUPID AMERICA.

And I love how we always seem to include 'Russia is scary' in our letters, it makes me laugh for unknown reasons...

We must ALSO tape that if Greece does go on some cat related rampage, he loves those little bundles of fluff, they are quite cute and really fluffy. Do you think America would be totally afraid if Greece came up to him yelling at him over meowing snails?

With the amount of things we can tape, we will probaly have our own comedy programme that is absoulutely crazy.

Yes, I shall call you Daniel! Your name is awesome!

Antarctica


	15. Stewart Island

Kia Ora!

It's Stewart island here! Your closest buddy! Haha! I found a penguin washed up on my beach here! He was beached as bro! But he's all goods now eh! I sent him back with this letter! Hope the little fella gets well soon motu!

Stewart island

* * *

><p>Stewart Island.<p>

I wonder how the penguin managed to find himself all the way over there, thanks for sending him back, I'm sure he will get better. How are things for you? Poor penguin, he seems much happier since he has got here, also quite excited. I think he is enjoying the cold weather and such, can't blame him, the cold is awesome.

Antarctica


	16. Stewart Island 2

Stewart Island!

Dear James

Yeah the cold is awesome but not here! It's just cold enough to be annoying but not even snow so it sucks but still got the seals and blue peguins here. All good except nz is pretty upset bout Christchurch but getting better! So how are you? And why don't u have a team for rugby world cup?

Stewart Island

ps. Meeeeeeeeep! Penguin noise!

* * *

><p>Stewart Island.<p>

I guess in some places, the cold isn't right, the freezing cold in the desert would just be wrong. Seals and penguins= awesomeness. Why's NZ sad? What happened to Christchurch? Nobody tells me these things sometimes. Oh! I'm fine, as usual. I don't have a team because...I don't actually know, it would be well cool! It's like why don't I have a team for anything...I should have a team for ice hockey or ice skating...you get where I'm going with this.

Antarctica/James.

PS. - EPIC penguin noise


	17. Panama 7

Antarctica,

I suppose that since Bob Sponge can 'milk' jellyfish, so can I. I mean, Bob Sponge is American! I can do anything any person from the U.S can possibly do, and more! Maybe Jellyfish are called jellyfish because it tastes like jelly? I have to try it to prove it!

That can be a great title for a horror movie! PUFFERFISH POISONING. Or maybe even a band! But it's kind of sad when someone kinda gets it, so it could be used as a HORROR movie title!

Agreed. STUPID U.S.A. I mean, why do they call him America? America is the continent for screaming out loud!

It sounds as if the only country in the entire continent was him, and That's a lie! I'm here too, and so are my brothers, my sisters, and my friends! That's a reason why I don't like him, nor his disgusting hamburgers! THERE I SAID IT! SEW ME, I DON'T CARE! I HAVE A HARPY EAGLE THAT CAN PECK YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY! MCDONALDS ARE DISGUSTING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

^^;; Sorry... got a little carried away...

It's true! Russia IS scary!

Yes! After we tape Greece, the Puffer fish, and the Cold Apple, we'll start the comedy program! It will be a TV show in which insanity ensues! It's fun to write letters to you. This way, I can express all my craziness without fear of Venezuela hitting me on the head and telling me to behave myself. Who does he think he is, my mother?

Signed,

Dani\Panama.

P.S. I may look like a twelve year old, but I'm a little more than a hundred!  
>He shouldn't treat me that way!<p>

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

I almost wrote pancake for some reason then...

But if you get stung won't it hurt? I have never ever ever been stung by a jellyfish. Oh and I bet you could do ten times more than an American can do. 20 times more than America himself. America eat's too much junk food, it's bad for his health.

Horror movie title? Wow. I don't normally watch horror movies, or many movies at all. Mainly because I'm scared to watch movies now after a trip to France's place, never again am I going there.

We shall call him United States or States to really annoy him! It would well get on his nerves! I think they call him America because he is called the United States of America...they can't be bothered calling him by the full name I think.

Of course you are there, and everyone else. How big is your family? It seems pretty big. I think of penguins as my family! Oh and kind of the countries that have claimed areas of me...ah I have no family I'm just a chunk of ice, yay. Mcdonalds? I tried one of those, made my stomach feel icky, didn't agree with me at all.

Heh. Scary Russia.

Venezuela hits you on the head? Meanie! That's country abuse! Lets hope he doesnt find the letters or you are frozen.

Bye!

James

Antarctica.


	18. Portugal

Hola Antarctica!

I can't believe that all you eat is fish! I mean I get the whole "that's pretty much the only thing to eat there" thing but still...

I wish I could meet you but my house is very sunny and hot, which you don't like, and your house is extremely cold, which I don't like. Can we be friends, though? I love having lots of friends and you seem like a really nice guy.

Love Portugal (Maria Carderez)

* * *

><p>Hello Portugal!<p>

I know...I would eat things like seals/whales and penguins, but I just can't do it, those things are just too cute. What do you eat? Is just eatig fish a bad thing?

There is just no winning in this world is there. Can't go somewhere because it is too hot, can't go somewhere because it's too cold, no winner, no winning. No fair. Sure we can be friends! I like friends, I also love writing to people!

Antarctica


	19. Portugal 2

Hola Antarctica!

Penguin! Awww... I tried adopting one of those once but he rabaway... I think he mightve gone to your house. His name is Pouchi, and he's very tiny. Have you seen him. If so you can keep him, He doesn't like me very much...

Love Portugal

* * *

><p>Portugal.<p>

I know they are cute! He must have ranaway because of the weather, maybe not because he didn't like you. You seem pretty likeable. I have seen a really small penguin around, maybe if I go yell Pouchi he will come around. Pouchi, it's a really really cute name, I still haven't named most of the penguins that I know of. I know that there is Glacier, Whale and Flipper. These names are random, don't ask why I named them these names, it's very strange.

Very very strange indeed.

Antarctica


	20. Astra

Dear Antarctica,

You are so nice and cold, I hate to see you melt! I love the cold!

But I have a question, do you go skating often? or do you use those sledding dogs?

anyway, can I come live with you, I hate heath...

Love, Astra

* * *

><p>Astra.<p>

I'm glad you like the cold, not many people I know really like the cold, but that's because of where they are from though. I hate melting too.

I haven't really done much of that in a while now, I got bitten by one of those dogs and it hurt, the penguins stood up for me though! The penguins here are really lovable and great friends!

Live with me? If it's really hot where you live, then it would be hard for you to adjust to this cold weather. You could live here if you wanted too...

James

Antarctica


	21. Panama 8

Antartica,

My name sounds like Pancake? 0.0 * goes to emo corner*

If I wore gloves It won't hurt at all. ^^ And If U.S. dies of bad health, I'll invite everyone to a party! ^^

0.o You saw one of France's movies? I once tried watching one, but my sister hit me with a guitar, knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, the only explanation I got from her was that she didn't want me to be scarred for life. 0.o

Deal! From now on, U.S it is!

My family is very big! VERY big! My brothers and sisters are the rest of the central American countries, and the Caribbean Islands. While the rest are either my friends, or my cousins. It's a very big family. ^^

Maybe you do have a family member somewhere! Have you heard of the Artic? Heard it was another chunk of ice, but in the other side of the globe. ^^;;

Yea. Russia scary...

Unfortunatley, he does hit me on the head. But now, I have a very good piece of infomation I can use to blackmail him. He wont' try to hit me again while I have it with me! ^^

Bye!

Dani,

Panama.

* * *

><p>Panama<p>

Why is pancake a bad name? I like pancakes, now I'm hungry -.-

Make sure you invite me to that party! It would be fun! Now we just need to pray that America doesn't come kill us for saying this. Ahh well, he won't kill me, I will set the penguins on him.

Unfortunately, I was visiting France, I walked into his living room while he was watching the film, I kinda screamed and ran back out. The short ten seconds of it scarred my mind for good. Now I am terrified of France's house and films. Ouch! Why do people keep hitting you round the head! I'm glad nobody hits me around the head, well the penguins do, but they are strange sometimes.

Muaha.

My god, it's massive! Do you ever feel like your family is too big?

Us chunks of ice have close bonds, maybe if I can track down Arctic I will know once and for all!

Shall we stop talking about Russia?

Let's hope he doesn't hit you on the head then!

Byee!

James

Antarctica


	22. France

Bonjour Antarctica!

How are you doing mon ami? Also, I think you should stop lying about your height, there are some gullable people out there, but come on, you aren't taller than Germany! You are like, Italy's height! Oh and the films at my place are not scary! They are very very interesting.

And, could you explain to me the full reason for your name?

Has anybody claimed your 'vital regions' yet? onhonhon

Francis.

France

* * *

><p>France,<p>

I was hoping that you _wouldn't _write but it's rude to ignore people according to my penguins. Damn.

I guess I'm doing alright, what does mon ami mean? Oh, how are you?

I kinda figured that most of the people I would write letters to wouldn't ever meet me so I could pretend to be taller than I actually am. But you had to come here and ruin it didn't you. Italy is quite tall! He is like 8cm smaller than Germany! Which makes me 7cm smaller than Germany! I just want to grow taller, I don't want you suggesting any ideas to make me grow, knowing you it would be something perverted.

Oh and those films _are_ scary! You heard the scream from me after the ten seconds of walking into the room you were in watching it! How can you watch those things! It's disgusting!

I guess I could explain my name...

First Name: James - After: Captain James Cook - First to cross the Antarctic Circle

Middle Name: David - After: David Henry Lewis - First to single handedly sail to Antarctica

Last Name: Dumont - After: Jules-Sébastien-César Dumont d'Urville - Believed to be the first to step foot on Antarctica. I took the Dumont part because I didn't like the other parts. Yes, he was French.

There you go. Happy?

Wait what? Vital regions? I'm confused...please explain...

James

Antarctica


	23. Philippines

Dear Antarctica,

I saw that Panama the other day and he was laughing his head off about a cold  
>apple or something...<p>

Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I am the Republika ng Pilipinas, the  
>Republic of the Philippines, aka Ligaya Maria Mapatang.<p>

Ay nako, quite a mouthful. I apoplogise.

Anyways, what DID you do to Panama? He had that crazed look in his eyes and  
>Venezuela looked like she wanted to bury him alive. You might want to stay out<br>of her way.

Sincerely,

the Philippines/Ligaya

* * *

><p>PhilippinesLigaya.

Funny you should say that...I don't know anything about cold apples, nope no cold apples here.

Well, I didn't expect a letter from you I must say, your name is really cool by the way, for some reason it makes me think of mangos! Mangos are pretty cool! Now I'm wondering off subject...anyways...mangos!

It's not that much of a mouthful! No worries!

I didn't do anything to Panama! I swear! We were just talking about sticking pins in pufferfish, pufferfish poisoning, America, Russia, meowing snails, pineapples, sponges _living _in pineapples and Greece going on a rampage because snails don't meow and cats do. That's all! It's like Panama is turning into me when I go crazy, not a good thing at all.

Tell Venezuela I said hi! Oh and make sure Venzuela doesn't bury Panama alive, that might kill him.

Bye!  
>AntarcticaJames


	24. Panama 9

Antartica,

Pancake... now that you mention it, I want some too! Maybe Canada can make us some!

I'll invite you over to the funeral \ party if day the day ever comes! U.S.A? I doubt he would come over and try to kill us. He isn't the smartest tool in the shed, plus, I have my harpy eagle with me! It's the largest eagle in the whole world!

I'm a bit scared of France too. He says a bunch of weird things I don't even understand... or want to understand! And about everyone using me as a punching bag... I don't know why. Maybe because I'm one of the youngest of American countries. Or because I look like a short twelve year old boy...

My family being to large? At least, let's say that our meetings are a lot of fun! Except when things get too violent, or Vene or Argentina make fun of my height...

Good luck tracking Artic! Maybe at the other side of the globe?

I'll try not to speak about Russia's scaryness...

I doubt Vene will hit me on the head. Let's say that it is a very good peace of blackmail, all thanks to Brazil.

Bye!

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

Yay pancakes, and poor Canada, always going unnoticed...

Good point. Harpy Eagles are cool, and my penguins can help, sometimes they can be little vicious things. Not all cuteness. I love plotting random things, before you know it we will plotting world domination. We would probaly never achieve it but it's worth a shot.

France scares the hell out of me, talking about creepy things and now he keeps asking me who has claimed my 'vital regions' I don't even know what that means!

That's not fair, being used as some sort of punching bag! Size doesn't matter either! I look like some fourteen year old who is like Italy's height. I lied earlier...France ratted me out the idiot, I just like to seem tall, obviously I'm not that tall, but Italy is way older than me and I'm his height!

It must suck when they make fun of your height. It's heightism, I think, it's real though, google it.

Well...that works then doesn't it. To the other side of the globe!

Russia...

See Brazil is useful! Which makes me wonder why Brazil's claim of territory from me is unofficial...at least I don't have everyone claiming me, that would be messy and WWIII would probaly ensue.

James

Antarctica


	25. Panama 10!

Antartica,

Yea... poor Canada.

Yea! Harpy Eagles and Penguins united!

World Domination? You said you didn't want to speak about Russia anymore!

If we tried, and we would so obviously fail, I would probably spend a good nice day with my family talking about how it's not nice to try to make Russia or Spain my new role model. And about how I will never achieve world domination with an Army of Harpy Eagles and Penguins. ^^;;;

France scares me too. He asked me a while back if I was of legal age... what does that mean? And I once asked Colombia what Vital Regions meant, and she told me to ask Prussia about it. Maybe we should talk to him and find out! ^^

I know! It's horrible! Especially because you can't fight back... I try to tell Vene and Argie that size doesn't matter... but they just laugh at me. Oh. Don't worry about it! i believe that only Russia is taller than Germany, so I don't hold a grudge against you.

And you're still taller than me, by the way. I think I'm as tall as Latvia...maybe smaller...

Good luck with your quest to find Arctic! I'll cheer for you!

I hope WWIII doesn't come soon. I don't want strange ships sailing through my canal... again.

Bye!

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

Yup, poor poor Canada.

You know what would be even more awesome! Harpy Penguins or Penguin Eagles! My mind is wondering off again..

It's you're fault, Russia keeps popping up in my mind now, damn you Russia!

Oh, if I tried achieving world domination with Harpy Eagles and Penguins, I know at least one of the other nations will insult me by calling me 'just a chunk of ice' they don't think I'm special enough, most of them anyways. It's always the ones that claimed territory that are nice to me.

France has a scary mind and if he said something like that, you can tell it means something scary. Maybe we should ask Prussia what everything that France tells us means, I'm sure Prussia wouldn't lie to us about it.

Shall I come over there and tell them to stop being mean bullies? It's not nice to make fun of people. It's like making fun of Sealand because he is a tiny little war fort. But tiny little war forts can be scary, I think, I've never seen a scary tiny little war fort, maybe I should stop calling them tiny little war forts before Sealand kills me.

Yay, no grudges!

I don't think you would be smaller than Latvia, I always thought you would be taller than him.

Ships through your canal? Again? What happened the first time?

James

Antarctica


	26. Philippines 2

Dear James (I'm going to call you that from now on~),

Um...just a warning, Venezuela read your letter to me and...she's probably going to come murder you in your sleep, jealous-Belarus style...

I tried to convince her otherwise, but you know her; she'll ki- I mean torture, then ask questions later...

Run, I tell you! RUN!

Concerned for your safety and Panama's,

Ligaya/Philipines

* * *

><p>Ligaya<p>

Wait what? Seriously? No way! Venezuela won't dare come after me! My penguins will protect me from murder/torture/whatever. Plus, I don't think Vene would like the cold, it's very cold out here, and the ice is very slippy.

That means I'm in a whole load of trouble then doesn't it. What did I do? I was making friends and making awesome jokes with Panama about apples with colds. Is this like against the law or something?

I would run, but I can't leave my penguins, last time I tried to run, my penguins chased after me for ages, and it was pretty scary.

Well, at least I know you care about me and Panama!

James/Antarctica

P.S If you do hear about Venezuela coming to Antarctica, let me now so I can indeed run.


	27. Philippines 3

Dear James,

I shall! She's scary!

I'd come protect you but I've had a super typhoon pass close to my home and now there's flooding everywhere!

Oh! by the way, can you see bituin (stars) where you are?

Don't, I repeat, DON'T go to anyone of the Bad Touch Trio (Prussia, France, and Spain) to tell you what Vital Regions mean! When I asked, France scarred me (mentally) for life!

Say hello to your penguwin (penguin) for me!

Lo- Sincerely,

Ligaya/Philippines

P.S. If this letter's wet/frozen, blame super typhoon Songsa!

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

Scarier then Russia?

Ahh! Flooding! Keep safe! Floods are scary, I've never been in a place that has flooded but floods sound really scary!

Yeah! I can see stars, they are really bright and really pretty!

I guess that if you're telling me not to go near them, I won't you seem like a very reliable and trustworthy person. I still need to figure out what it means though, France is such a freak, he says all these strange things that half of us don't know the meaning of.

My penguins say hi! Tell whatever you have 'hi' from me too! What animals do you have?

James

Antarctica

P.S Keep safe from the floods! I'm wishing you the best.


	28. Philippines 4

James,

My animals? I own a carabao (water buffalo), and Haring Ibon, my Philippine eagle, who just pooped on this letter. Sorry.

Vene is almost as scary as Russia. Nations in order of scaryness:

1. Jealous Belarus

2. Russia

3. Drunk France/Prussia/Spain

4. ** Venezuela

In my opinion, anyways. Don't die!

Love-as-a-friend,

Ligaya/Philippines

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

Wow! Those animals are so awesome! I can't see the eagle poop anywhere, I think I might have wiped it on my sleeve by accident, oh look...there it is. I better wash this.

1. Agreed, I have heard a lot about how Belarus stalks Russia and asks him to marry her. But isn't that like wrong considering they are brother and sister?

2. Russia is scary, not as scary as a jealous Belarus but still, he is scary. Remember, run if he looks sad.

3. I haven't met a drunk France/Prussia/Spain, how scary are they?

4. Yup, so not as scary as everyone else?

I won't die, you just don't drown.

Bye!

James / Antarctica


	29. Philippines 5

James,

Yeah...sorry about the poop. Yeah, I guess Vene's not as scary as some, but scarier than, like, the U.S. or something.

Belarus wanting to marry her brother technically isn't incest. They have different last names...different mothers, I think. So, Belarus has full rights to marry Russia. Not that she's going to, of course.

I won't drown if you won't freeze!

Sincerely,

Ligaya

P.S. My eagle thinks a penguin might be good eating. Protect your penguins!

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

Heh, I cleaned the shirt, the smell of eagle poop is long gone. I never found America scary, if Vene is as scary as global warming then Vene has to be pretty scary.

It's still a bit creepy, if you get what I mean...Russia won't let her marry him, he keeps running away. I never thought I would see Russia cringe when someone like Belarus comes along. I thought Russia would always be the one who scared people like that away.

I won't freeze, I have grown used to the weather so you won't drown!

James

P.S. Well my penguins protect me, time to switch places with the penguins!


	30. Greenland

Hello, Mr. Antarctica!

It's nice to meet you, I'm Greenland, but you can call me Ashleigh. :) Um, well, I'm not exactly sure why I decided to write you, but other countries have told me about it, and it looked fun...Whoa! You have penguins down there?Dude! That's awesome! Penguins are, like, one of my favorite animals, heh. And, pardon me for asking this, but are you doing alright with global warming? I hope so; it would be a shame if your country/continent melted, heh. :) Is fish seriously all you eat? That...that just sounds gross to me, because I don't like fish...Thank you in advance for your response! :)

Sincerely,

Ashleigh.

P.S.: Do you have any other favorite animals?

* * *

><p>Ashleigh<p>

No need to call me Mr. Antarctica, it sounds way too formal. Who's told you about it? Is writing to me actually fun?

Yup, penguins, they are pure epicness, awesomeness and a whole lot of awesome adjectives, awesomer than Prussia, but I don't find him that awesome anyways. There's quite a lot of penguins, they are really friendly, but kind of protective at times.

I'm not melting really really really quickly, if I was than I would be all depressed and stuff. I'm mainly worried about where the penguins will go, if I melted and stuff.

Sadly, yes, but some other countries have sent me some food that they eat where they live, it was nice, but fish isn't too bad, it just depends on the fish.

Other favourite animals? I like whales, I really hope I spelt that right, I keep mixing up Wales and Whales, the country is Wales right?

James


	31. Philippines Date Letters? !

James,

If only that were true...

U-um, Panamas showed me a picture of you, and, er, I, uh...

think you're kinda cute...

would you, um, like to go to an Italian restaraunt with me? Italy said he'd be okay with that...um...

Well, er, bye!

Sincerely,

Ligaya

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

Wait what? C-cute? Seriously? You're not mistaking me for the penguins in the back are you?

An Italian resturant? I Have never been to one of those before, and well I guess it would be pretty cool... well I guess we could try sort something out... heh... Sorry, my nerves are getting the best of me.

I think I better go, my penguins are seriously about to rip this letter into tiny pieces if I don't feed them soon, they know how to feed themselves though, they always demand that I feed them though...

Bye.

James

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Um, how about seven pm tomorrow? I-is that okay with you?

~Ligaya

* * *

><p>Ligaya<p>

That sounds pretty cool, I think I can get there by that time, if I'm a tad late, I apologise. I guess that I will see you then. Bye!

James


	32. Panama 11

Antartica,

... You know I have a capital city?...

... Her name is Annabelle...

... And she's evil...

... she traumatized my big brother...

... and we're supposed to be twins...

... And now she's all... Russia-like...

... I would love to invite you over... but not right now, okay?... My sister is sending hate-mail to Mexico again...

and about my canal... I'll send you a history book... to depressed to explain right now...

Sad,

Dani \ Panama

P.S. The history book is attached to the letter...

* * *

><p>Panama<p>

Oh no! What's going on? Why so sad/depressed? Has Annabelle done anything to you to hurt you? What has she done, is it bad? She traumatized you're brother, now she's all Russia-like? That;s terrifying! Are you okay?

Why is you're sister sending hate-mail to Mexico? Sorry about all the questions but it just seems that you're not happy at all and it seems like you need someone to talk to!

T-that's horrible! You must have got pretty scared!

Get happy soon, you're normally so happy, why so sad? This isn't right, just try smile or something. Where's a penguin when you need one...

James


	33. Panama 12

Antartica,

...I'm not sure what exactly is going on... everything I know is that Mexico is traumatized...

... I feel horrible because my sister is... evil...

...This time she didn't... she's nice... when she's in a good mood... but when she has to talk to another country... It's Russia #2...

...She normally hits me with her guitar... when I annoy her... but... she's very sweet when we go to the beach... and she's a great dancer...

...now I'm packing to go over to cousin Peru's house... I asked if I could stay there until things cooled off a little...

...I think my sister send hate-mail... because... well... I think she's jealous that I talk to Mexico in letters often...

...You're right James... I'm not very happy at the moment... Thanks to try to cheer me up... I do need someone to talk to...

I was terrified! She just started sending hate-mail and it was so freaky to see her with that evil aura surrounding her!

...Thanks Antartica... I feel a little better now...

Dani \ Panama

P.S. I do need a penguin... they sound so lively...

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

I can't bear to hear you like this? Where'd the awesome happy person I know go?

Is Mexico alright? Send him my best and I also send you my best.

That's the last thing we need...another Russia, try not to let it drag you down too much...

You always seem to be getting hit in the head, but at least she can be nice to you, it would suck if she was mean all the time.

I think that might be the best, maybe if you get away for a while, you will feel much much better, and maybe there will be a very happy smile on you're face.

Ahh...Jealousy... I'm sure she'll get over it, at least I hope she does, you sound so so so depressed.

Well, you know I'm always here to talk to, I'm always around, got nothing to do down here.

Evil aura? Like Russia's evil aura? Holy penguins that's scary.

If you have a place the penguin would like I could send you a penguin! Or I could send you a penguin plush, whatever they are called, they are really nice to hug and talk to!

James


	34. Ireland

Hello James (can I call you that?),

I don't think we've met before- but I've heard about you on the news and global warming documentaries. I'm Ireland (human name: Iona Kirkland).

I'm looking for some friends at the moment (long story- my brothers are being total drunk idiots all the time and so I'm getting kinda lonely) and you seem like a really nice guy! Do you want to be friends?

You should visit Ireland, it's really green over here. Is it really white in Antarctica?

Anyway, I hope we can be friends!

Iona Kirkland

aka

The Republic of Ireland

P.S. You said Big Brother Artie owns a bit of you. Is he being nice? He can be a bit grouchy with his colonies sometimes... -_-'

* * *

><p>Iona  Ireland

I don't know what you would rather be called.

That's just about where most people hear about me, news and global warming documentaries, stupid global warming -.- Well, it's nice to meet you Iona.

I like making friends! It's epicly awesome and I wouldn't mind being friends with you at all! It must suck when they act like dub idiots and stuff, have you tried whacking them round the head? Just an idea that occured to me, my penguins _always _whack me around the head when I bug them.

Yes it's SUPER white here in Antarctica. Completely the opposite of Ireland!

None of the countries that 'own' me talk to me much, I haven't got anymore claims because the Antarctic Treaty saved me from all of that.

James

P.S. Also, would you believe me if I said that I was just about to write a letter to you...because I was actually going to xD


	35. Ireland 2

Hi James,

I'd prefer to be called Iona. It seems less formal. :)

Yay! Awesome friendship-ness!

Is global warming ok? I mean, does it actually make you ill or something?

Thanks for the advice, I've done it many times before. Quite surprising, but I can actually stand up for myself pretty well (another long story- former member of the IRA. Not one of my most favorable moments...)

Ok, I'm glad that Artie isn't bugging you. He can be a bit... rude...

Iona

xxx

P.S. You were going to write to me? Wow! That is a coincidence.

* * *

><p>Hello again Iona.<p>

I'm like that with my name, it seems formal if someone calls me Mr. Antarctica or Mr. Dumont.

Friendship is and always will be pure awesomeness!

Well, it isn't affecting me that bad at the moment, but I suppose that when it gets much more worse it will start to hurt more. When some of the ice shelves fell off Antarctica it hurt, made me feel like something was tearing inside me. I hate that feeling and I don't want to melt.

What are you're brothers like? They completely crazy or something?

I'm glad he isn't bugging me too, I got a little annoyed when those lot just waltzed in and claimed territory, I don't know why.

James

P.S. I know! I was just about to write and the letter arrived, my penguin was carrying it.


	36. Ireland 3

Hello James!

Yeah, I really get so fed up with formal-ness. It always bugs me how snobbish England can be sometimes about what you must call him! When I first became independent (after a month of refusing to talk to me) he was all snitty and would only answer to 'Mr. England' or 'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'! That's just big-headed!

I'm sorry to hear about the ice-shelves. I don't want global warming to hurt you! From now on, I'm a GREEN country (... umm... well, I already was, but I think you get what I mean).

My brothers... Well

1. Wales is a hippy who is always trying to 'spread the love'. That really  
>gets on my nerves.<p>

2. Northern Ireland keeps on picking on me and pulling my hair! :'( It really  
>hurts!<p>

3. Scotland is always drunk and starting fights and he gives me head-aches.

4. England is nice... deep down but he never sees me or talks to me any more! Only when he's looking for publicity (like the whole Queen coming to visit). That was the first time I saw him in ages, and it was only a day!

I can't imagine what it's like for somebody to just claim bits of you... that must be horrible! Oh well, if Artie tries anything, contact me and I'll fix him for you! :)

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

England can be a jerk sometimes, I really hate people like that, I hate formalness and I really hate it when you have to call someone by their last name, it doesn't sound right. I also find it quite difficult.

The ice shelves went years ago, don't worry, I get what you mean by green country. I don't know why but the sentence I just wrote, just cracked me up.

You have a lot of brothers, four is a lot to me. I think my only sibling is Arctic, I haven't met Arctic, because he/she is at the other end of the globe. Up north, I'm down south, well that was last time I checked.

I think Northen Ireland is jealous and wants long hair like yours, that is if it is long. Do you think he would like a wig from me for Christmas or something?

I guess that you and England don't see eachother much. My only question is, do you all look alike? Same hair colour/ eye colour/ etc.?

I'm glad it doesn't happen anymore, but when Russia came on an Expedition to Antarctica, I was terrified, Russia scares the hell out of me.

James


	37. Ireland 4

James,

Maybe you could go to Arctic and meet your brother/sister one day? I'm sure he/she would like to see you! And yes, four is too many brothers...

I look a little alike, you know, different parts of each sibling. My eyes are green, like England's. I don't have really bushy eyebrows, but they are naturally black so they stand out quite a lot... :'( I'm also the same height as him!

I'm a red head (more like Scotland and Northern Ireland) and my hair is quite long and VERY curly. (Maybe is jealous...) OK! Send him a wig! XD

I find Russia scary. Luckily, he's never come over here... and I hope he stays out!

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

I'm planning to journey there to visit Arctic very soon. I would love to go visit. Also, I guess it doesn't help when you are the only girl.

Well at least you don't have the big big big bushy eyebrows, I used to have a hard time listening to England talking, I was so drawn to staring at them for some reason. Do all English people have big eyebrows?

Yes maybe he is jealous of your long curly hair, well I must find him a wig and send it to him, you must tell me what his reaction is.

He should stay out, if not, I'm sure you're brothers will epicly yell at him..hopefully.

James


	38. Ireland 5

James,

Yeah, it is hard being the only girl. At least I have a few 'cousins' who are girls. But I only see them once or twice a year because they're some of America's states/kids. Oh well, better than nothing.

I can understand you getting distracted by thode giant catipillars on Arthur's face. He supposedly trims them every day! I don't believe that… He's the only person in England (and the rest of the UK, for that matter) with eyebrows like it, but that doesn't include Wales, Scotland and N. Ireland. They have them too!

I hope they WILL yell at Russia if he comes. Did your penguins hit him when he went over to you, or were they too scared?

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

Do you like being the only girl or would you prefer to have a sister or something? I guess that having America's states/kids is better than nothing.

Giant caterpillars? That is the best description ever of those things...trims them everyday? No way! I don't believe that either. I guess you were lucky not to get them, doesn't Australia have them? Oh and Sealand too? I heard that Hong Kong does too...I'm not sure if that's true or not though.

No, my penguins shown great interest in him and went up to him, ignoring me cowering and shaking, I think Russia thought it was because of the cold.

James


	39. Ireland 6

James,

Hmm… I think it would have been nice for a sister. In some ways, I've gotten used to being surrounded by boys though…

About THE eyebrows… yeah, Aussie, Sealand and Hong Kong do have them! Rumour has it that when Hong Kong left Arthur, he cursed him to have the eyebrows!  
>O.O<p>

I guess I was lucky when I left him!

Ah, penguins and Russia are so naive! I live with a permanently drunk Lephrecaun who would be so sozzled, he'd probably welcome Russia in to my home with open arms. I'd be hiding behind the sofa!

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

I guess it would be weird having to adjust to having someone around that you're not used to being there. If you get what I mean, it's like how I'm so used to being with penguins and it would be weird if a polar bear began hanging around, good thing is, I don't get polar bears down here.

So Arthur really does have magical powers? That's scary, I used to think he was nuts with his unicorns and fairies...but I'm quite strange, I sit here chatting to my penguins and stuff...

Yes, I think you were VERY lucky.

Well we can confirm that something is wrong with our pets, very very wrong. I dunno if I should refer to the Leprechaun as a pet though...

James.


	40. Panama 13

James,

I feel better now! :D

Thanks for trying to cheer me up! It really worked! :D

My sister is not evil all the time. She's just like that when she's jealous or talks to another country.

I heard that you have a date with Philippines~ Don't worry. She's a very pretty girl, and she's very nice too!

...yes. My sister has an evil aura.

YAY! PENGUIN PLUSHIE! GIVEMEGIVEMEGIVE! :D

Gracias!

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Panama!<p>

I am so glad to hear that you are much much happier now! I'm glad that I could cheer you up! I sent an epic penguin plushie with this letter ;) I have so many of them! That and real penguins!

That's a very good thing then, at least she isn't like Russia or Belarus, not scary all the time. Well you can't exactly change people so you have to accept them for who they are, you accept you're sister, Russia is accepted by Ukraine and Belarus who are all accepted by eachother, you see where I'm going with this.

Heh, at least I won't be stabbed with a fork or something like that, forks are quiet deadly.

Let's get off the subject now eh?

YAY! PENGUIN PLUSHIE! SENTSENTSENT! :D

Bye!

James


	41. Faroe

Dearest Antarctia,

I know you haven't seen me in what...milinea? But I need somewhere to stay, Denmark IS drunk, Ireland is busy GETTING drunk, I keep getting "sloppy seconds" to Norway's other colonies and I can't handle Swe's intense glare for a few days...Besides, we have a lot in common, we are windy, Nordic countries (almost!), kinda forgotten, and constantly tossed back and forth between nations. I think we should hang out! You seem like a nice person..er...country...no wait...continent...? And I'm very lonely because Iceland doesn't like me all that much and he denies my feelings for him so...

-Faroe

* * *

><p>Faroe<p>

I have no idea when the last time was I saw you. You know a lot of countries who are drunk, get drunk...you get where I'm going with this, don't you.

Sve's intense glare is so intense. Does he glare like that all the time?

I guess we do have quite a lot in common. Norway claimed territory here in 1929 and again in 1939 along with the others who did the same. I agree with the kind of forgotten part.

It would be really really cool to hang out with you! Continent, I think! I'm kinda lonely too! But I have penguins and lots of them! But they are epicly awesome and listen to me when I talk to them, when they aren't whacking me on the head of course.

Antarctica / James


	42. Ireland 7

James,

I get what you mean. Are there only penguins in Antarctica?

And Arthur does have magic powers (but he doesn't know how to use them). Scotland can also cure people and I think Wales is psychic... And I don't think your strange!

I think I've been blessed with the luck of the Irish! :)

Yeah... the leprechaun says he's not a pet... he's my house/room mate. Then again, he does follow me everywhere like a lost puppy so I'm starting to wonder if I own him...

How many penguins do you have? Do they ever accidentally almost burn your house down and destroy stuff like my "room mate"?

Ions

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

Well there's seals, whales, birds and penguins. So not just penguins, but I always hang around with penguins because they are my favourite animal of all time! Do you get any interesting animals in Ireland?

You're family is full of magical powers! Now we will be seeing that Sealand has the power to fly or something. I can be kind of strange though!

Lucky ;)

Stray leprechaun? It's possible he could be a stray leprechaun :D My penguins do follow me around sometimes, I have to tell them to stay put though because once a massive group of over fifty of them began to chase me.

I lost count ages ago! I think there's around 18 species of penguin here. They don't do things like that, they just constantly hit me. You're 'room mate' is pretty evil.

James


	43. Massachusetts

James,

Hello. I've been absoultely appalled with how many people I have yet to send a letter to. Being the awesome state of Massachusetts, I've been trying to make lots of friends (before New York. MWHAHAHA)... anyways. I love coffee, sports, and driving fast. Maybe sometime we could hang and watch a bruins game.

Best regards,

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John<p>

Massachusetts, that sounds French, but I don't know French...I'm gonna shut up about French now. I've been trying to make a lot of friends too, just gets kinda lonely talking to penguins all of the time. You like a lot of things then. I like penguins, reading and snow!

It would be cool to hang out with you! But...whats a bruins game? I'm not very knowledgeable on all this stuff, I feel like I'm missing out on so much down here. Could you explain what it is?

James


	44. Rose Island

Hello Antartica!

I'm Rose Atoll...rose island...eaither way I'm still the same person! How are you?

We live in like opposite climates! How can you stand the cold so much? I would die if it was that cold! Urgh.

At least you have Penguins and polar bear! Rawr! I have dolphins!

Love from Rose Island!

* * *

><p>Rose Island!<p>

Greetings! I'm great, thanks for asking, how are you?

How do you stand the heat so much? It's ridiculous! I stand the cold like you stand heat! You sure you're not exaggerating about death there? Though you probaly would, it's likely you would get frostbite or something like that here.

I have penguins, Arctic has polar bears. I have birds, penguins, whales and seals, Arctic has some stuff, I'm not sure what's up there in the Arctic Circle.

Oh and dolphins are pretty epic, but not as epic as penguins ;)

Antarctica / James


	45. Faroe 2

Antaractica,

Why yes, that would be lovely. I do enjoy penguins very much so! Swe ALWAYS glares like that to other people. Except he doesn't do it to Finland. I've heard that there is a marathon on your continent. I think it's a hundred miles long or something. I laughed when I heard this because...instead of running, wouldn't the marathon be who could stay out there the longest without freezing to death? I look forward to staying with you!

Faroe

PS James is a funny name!

* * *

><p>Faroe<p>

Penguins are very very very lovable! Always? That's actually quite scary. Lucky Finland!

Oh the Antarctic Ice Marathon? It's epicly awesome! This years is taking place on November the 30th, it's quite cool that people have the oppurtunity to come down to Antarctica and like do something brilliant! Well they would have to wrap up pretty warm so they don't freeze to death out here.

James? Why's it a funny name? What's you're name then?

Antarctica / James


	46. Faroe 3

Antarctica,

They are? I've never see an a real penguin before! For there are none up in the North Pole. Do they bite? If there's anything I hate , I hate big dogs and things that bite.

Hm...November 30th? During one of the colder months of your year? Sounds fun, to a freak that is! What if someone got lost? Or they fainted because they over heated? What if they froze to death? It's so risky!

James is a funny name because it's so...British. You know, sort of plain. I thought you would have had a really fancy name or something really exotic because of all the people that claim territory on you.

My full name? Holly Heather Marie Maybelle Matilde Iona Ingrid Sorensen. But you can just call my Holly. Or Faroe if you prefer. Roe is also my nickname.

Love,

-Faroe

* * *

><p>Faroe<p>

I have never ever ever been bitten by any of my penguins, my penguins just enjoy the sheer entertainment of whacking me across the head. It even sounds like they are laughing.

Well considering that there is probaly first aid teams hanging around, I think that none of that could probaly happen, besides, I would just follow the person in the lead or something.

My name is based around the history of Antarctica. James David Dumont, simple and easy to remember, well for me anyway. I can't remember who it was, probaly Sealand or someone like that, nicknamed me 'Tarcy'. I think it's an epic nickname, I also answer to that, though nobody ever calls me by Tarcy.

Wow 0.0 That is a really really long name.

Antarctica / James


	47. Philippines 7

Dear James,

I'm sorry our date didn't work out. Drunk Prussia coming in and hanging on the chandelier was NOT in the plan, nor was the screaming of poor Italy nor the swearing of Romano. Thank you for your gentlemanly kiss goodnight-

WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE PHILIPPINES-

I'm sorry, that was Spain. He still hasn't gotten over the face that I'm no longer his ward. He's more like an over protective father.

-Ligaya

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

Yup, it sure was pretty crazy. I now have learnt that Prussia and chandeliers DO NOT mix, oh and that Italy screams a lot, poor Italy~, and Romano swears loads...there is something I never ever ever knew. It was still fun though, I had a great time. Oh and you're welcome...I wasn't sure whether I should have done that or not, I guess it's not a bad thing.

Spain won't kill me will he? There are too many people that want to kill me around here.

James


	48. Ireland 8

James,

I have quite a lot of animals over here (only in the countryside, though). Red squirrels, bats, roe deer, foxes, wolves (although you hardly ever see them) dolphins and whales! Not my brother... *terrible joke*

Very Lucky ;D

Ah! The penguins like you a lot! My leprechaun just follows me to nag me to take him to the pub. -_-' He can be a real handful sometimes!

18 species? Wow, that's a lot! And they all hit you? My 'room mate' isn't evil, just mischievious and permanently drunk. He gets on well with Scotland... as you can imagine...

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

That is a lot of wildlife you have. I always get confused with whales and Wales, I always get it mixed up and end up calling Wale whales. Wow this is confusing.

VERY VERY lucky ;)

I bet you feel like some sort of babysitter for the leprechaun. Have you named him?

Well most of them hit me, I haven't met all 18 species yet, I'd rather not, the penguins that gather around me are quite mean when they hit me so I don't really want to see what they are like. Permanently drunk? Is that even possible?

James


	49. Massachusetts 2

Dear James,

Yo, it's Massachusetts or John K. Jones again. Dude, not french, 100% American State of Massachusetts right here. lol but no biggie. A bruins game would be an ice hockey game from my home team. And yes I do happen to like a lot of things, but hey variety is the spice of life.

You seem like a pretty chill dude, so it'd be wicked cool to hang out sometime. Hope you're alright down there.

Sincerely, John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John<p>

Hello again! Nice to here from you again! I don't know what came over me, it just seemed French to me, I think I am very glad to hear that you aren't French or anything, France scares the hell out of me. Oh and I understand now, an ice hockey match. At least if you like a lot of things you never seem to get bored.

It would be awesome to hang out! I'm fine and I hope you are alright up there ;)

James David Dumont

Antarctica


	50. Philippines 8

James,

I'll make sure old man Spain doesn't kill you. But just for safety's sake, sending you a kiss and an attack carabao (water buffalo) with this letter.

France agreed to let us go on a date at his restaraunt. He said he'd love to help our amour along... Whatever that means. I made sure all three of the Bad Touch Trio were going to be tied up via Hungary at that time. Seven pm  
>tomorrow?<p>

Love- I mean Sincerely,

Ligaya~

* * *

><p>Ligaya.<p>

So many people want to kill me already, I'm raking in the enemies ;). Got any ideas where I could keep the carabao? The penguins are trying to attack it, they are very protective.

God know what he means by that, this is _France _we are talking about. Thank penguins for Hungary huh? Sure, seven pm tomorrow, can't wait ^^

James


	51. Panama 14

James,

...things got worse again...

...I leave my house two days... and I end up with hate-mail, a letter blew up in my face, and Cousin Peru is looking for ammunitions for his elephant gun...

H-he wants to shoot me! I-I don't know what I did wrong... W-why do they all hate me?

I'll sleep with the plushie tonight... It's adorable...

...How did your date go?

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Panama<p>

No way D:

Thing's aren't going to well for you are they? You are going through a really really rough time aren't you? Elephant gun? 0.0 You could come stay down here, it would get you away but you would probaly freeze, which isn't that much of a good helping hand really. I don't see how you did anything wrong at all, just hang in there.

Very comforting.

It was pretty crazy, Prussia was drunk and hung off the chandeleir, Romano began swearing _loads _and Italy just began screaming and wailing, I can't remember why, poor guy :(

You stay safe and make sure Peru doesn't come near you with the elephant gun or I will set my penguins on him!

Antarctica


	52. Arctic!

Dear Antarctica,

I know you live directly opposite me but I decided to send you a letter all the way from the North Pole anyways. Hope this doesn't arrive too late, since it's around noon up here, and I have no clue what time it is down there.

Just a curious question, but what do you do during the summers at your place? I know it's still freezing cold, but it's blinding with the sun reflecting off the snow all day and night long, right?

From The Arctic

* * *

><p>Arctic<p>

Greetings! It hasn't arrived too late, my penguins are pretty slow so I don't blame you're location!

During the summers? I kinda freak out about the sun being out, it freaks me out everytime and I know it's coming every year. But I'm just not used to the light that much, this is why I hate visiting hotter countries.

How are you?

Antarctica


	53. Philippines 9

Dear James,

I'm writing this on the plane to France's place. Place to keep the carabao? Try, like, a heated shed or something. Like, 80 degrees F temperature shed. Penguins don't like really warm places, right?

Stay safe, please! Hungary's tying up the Bad Touch Trio as I write this!

~Ligaya

* * *

><p>Ligaya<p>

I'm on my way to France's as well, I really hope that none of the Bad Touch Trio will create havoc, why are they called the Bad Touch Trio anyways? I will try get ahold of a heated shed or something to keep the carabao in, oh what do they eat? I don't want to let it starve...

There penguins on the Galapagos, but penguins from here prefer it to be cold.

James.


	54. Seychelles

Hello Antarctica! I'm Seychelles! My question is how is it, being at the bottom of the world?

* * *

><p>Seychelles<p>

Hello :)

How is it here being at the bottom of the world? It's not bad or anything, it's actually quite enjoyable, most think it isn't because it is really cold down here, but I'm used to it ;)

How is it in Seychelles?


	55. Seychelles 2

Aw, thanks for answering me Antarctica :D

Ah, it's okay, a bit humid, but the Indian Ocean's pretty cooling, so it's not so bad! I think I'd enjoy a bit of coldness, I might have to stop by sometime!

~Seychelles

* * *

><p>I bet you enjoy playing around in the ocean, I can't it's a bit too cold. If you stop by then you really need to pack loads of warm clothing ;)<p>

Antarctica


	56. Philippines 10

James,

I'm sitting in the airport waiting for a taxi. Carabao are like cows- they pretty much eat grass and such. The Bad Touch Trio are called that because they're all perverts in their own special ways, hence the "Bad Touch" part.

Ay nako, here comes a half tied up Spain! Got to run!

Ligaya

* * *

><p>Ligaya<p>

I need to make some lame joke about Carabao and how they are like cows - Cowaboa, there, much better. Oh..I get it now, I am really scared to go near them now...makes me shudder.

I'm quite amazed that the date without a hitch, I did have this strange dream that America popped up and start talking to us, and started asking us a lot of questions. Wait...that wasn't a dream was it? Well I think apart from America being the stupid idiot he is, it went well :) Wasn't it lucky that any of The Bad Touch Trio didn't show up.

Then there was the kiss...that was nice...I can't really describe it...

Uhh got to go now..

James

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Awww poor little James is all embarrassed :3


	57. Seychelles 3

**A/N**

Due to school starting back up, it will take a while to update due to homework, I have a whole bunch of revision for some end of year tests too -.-

* * *

><p>Oh yes I do, it's very fun! I really like all of the whales that pass me on their migration routes. I think some of them, the humpbacks, pass your nation as well!<p>

Oh I'd imagine so! I'll have to check in with Poland and see if he can't get me some clothes. :D

~Seychelles

* * *

><p>Seychelles<p>

I have never seen any of the whales migrate, I do get loads of whales though. I think it might because I don't live on the edge of Antarctica in case the ice drops and I go down with it, sounds kind of funny now that I think about it.

Reallllyyyy warm clothes ;)

Antarctica.


	58. Ireland 9

Hi James,

It's your good friend Iona here. Sorry we haven't spoken in a while. I've been incredibly busy recently (cleaning up after drunk lephrechauns, getting forced to go on a pub-spree by Wales... etc). How are things in Antarctica? Send my love to the penguins! ^_^

Lucky shamrocks!

From Iona Kirkland/Ireland

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona.<p>

Wow it's as if we haven't spoken in ages, so many things have been going on that I haven't had time to write to you either. It is very annoying when life gets in the way isn't it? Things are going great down here, the same as usual, not much going on anymore etc. How are things going for you in Ireland?

James


	59. Croatia!

Hi Antarctica!

I'm Croatia, Hungary's little brother! It's nice to see that you're writing  
>letters too! Yay!<p>

How are you?

~Croatia

* * *

><p>Hello Croatia!<p>

Wow you're Hungary's brother? That is seriously cool! :D I know, lots of the us are all writing letters, it's really cool!

I'm doing great, the penguins have been being kinda mean, hitting me constantly for no particular reason at all...

How are you doing Croatia?

Antarctica.


	60. Ireland 10

**A/N: **So sorry I haven't been able to get on often, I will be active much more in the summer holidays, it's been so busy at school.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

That's why life can really get on my nerves sometimes! Oh well, I'm making time now to contact you, even if I have paperwork piling up! That won't impress my boss, but who cares!

Ireland is ok. I put North in hospital after he upset Italy, so it's slightly peaceful around here. The leprechaun is still here, though...

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

I am awfully sorry that I have not found the time to reply to you're letter, I kind of lost it and I think a couple of others may have gone missing too...I will find them eventually. Oh I sure hope the scientists are not meddling in my private life again.

Paperwork can be a real bore, I have not exactly had to fill any in, maybe because I'm not exactly a country ot maybe because I am not involved of any of that stuff that all of you lot are involved in.

Harsh, but hilarious :) That leprechaun will NEVER leave you alone.

James


	61. Panama 15

James,

Everything is okay now! The hate mail WAS for my sister, the bomb letter was an accident, and Cousin Peru forgave me! :D

And I didn't turn into Swiss Cheese! No holes from the elephant gun!

THE PENGUIN PLUSHIE! It's adorable! ADORABLE! I'll sleep with it every night from now on! ^^

...looks like your date didn't go out very well.

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Panama.<p>

I am glad that everything is better now. I cannot say that I was not worried about you because I seriously was, I am glad that Peru forgave you and that everything is perfect now.

You will never be Swiss, or cheese, you will never ever be Swiss Cheese too.

Penguin plushies are amazing, super adorable, and pure awesome, how could anyone deny a penguin plushie? I'm glad that you like the penguin :)

I guess not, but the second one went better, I am sure that things will improve.

James / Antarctica.


	62. Ireland 11

James,

Don't worry about it! I think everyone's been very busy at the moment, so I don't mind. I don't think the scientists would be so mean as to do that!

Paperwork is the worst. You're so lucky, my friend. Not as lucky as me, obviously, but I am Irish.

Not harsh if you know North like I do. But very funny. And the leprechaun moved in... permanently. Oh God...

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona.<p>

So many things have been going on, it is not surprising that everyone is busy. With the whole Greek debt, strikes in England - I am not sure if it has happened in Scotland/Wales/Northen Ireland/ Republic of Ireland. So yeah, the world is pretty busy. Hah. You would be surprised about how nosy those scientists are, they won't leave me alone, I didn't even tell them I was Antarctica, they just keep annoying me! I would set my penguins on them, but the penguins like them...

Hah. Lucky me, but like you said not as lucky as you because you are lucky because you are Irish. That was confusing.

I'm sure it was amusing :) Oh my penguins, seriously? The leprechaun? PERMANENT?

That is just as bad a permanent marker! Good luck!

James


	63. Greenland 2

Well, then, James,

Gah! I'm sorry for the late reply DX. I've been busy because Denmark is lazy and giving me more paperwork to do [/grumbling]. I don't really have any penguins in my country, but they look really cool. D: I didn't even think about where the penguins would go if you melted! I feel bad now! DX Well, after literally eating fish for a whole year, you tend to get sick of the taste...It was a dare. I will not say anymore. And yes, you spelt whalesright. The country is Wales...at least, I think so.

Ashleigh

* * *

><p>Ashleigh<p>

That's quite alright ;) Everyone is busy recently, they have had all the paperwork dumped on them, I feel glad that I don't have to do all that stuff, since I'm not exactly a country...I just get scientists following me around...creepy.

Penguins ARE really cool! I would send one, but it's very risky sending penguins through letters...they always end up coming back...and attacking me -.- Maybe I could send you a penguin plushie :) I like to send my friends those.

Ahh! I hope I don't melt! It would be a disaster! What if the sea level like rises or something?

Heh. Fish for a year. Understandable. Sometimes friends send me food so I'm not stuck eating fish and stuff. Panama sent me a pinapple a while back, it scared the hell out of me though.

They shouldn't have a country and an animal with a similar name.

James.


	64. Ireland 12

James,

Not much is happening here. The major thing was the Queen's visit. There was so much paper-work to do before and after that. And she wasn't even here for very long!

Really? Oh dear. That must be irritating. You should kick them out. What do the scientists want anyway? I can't believe your penguins like them!

Yeah. It is a little confusing, but it's fact. Irish are lucky! ;)

I couldn't stop laughing. Yes. Permanently. Don't worry about me though, I've know him long enough so I can... almost control him. I just need to hide any valuable items that are breakable.

Thanks for the luck!

Iona

xxx

* * *

><p>Iona<p>

How long was she there? Was it a couple of days or something? If so then all that work was pretty pointless.

I _would _kick them out if I could, but they have got a couple of stations and stuff, I don't even know what they do, I'm never allowed inside their buildings, I _tried _to sneak into one but got caught and England had a go at me because it was one of his and he thought I would break something.

Maybe you should attach him to string and control him like a puppet? Then you could just pull on the strings if you have lost him and you can get him to do what you want, if that's how it works.

You're welcome!

James


	65. Panama 16

James,

Agreed! Penguin Plushies are amazing, super adorable, and pure awesome! Maybe someone without a heart would deny one, but that would be 100% pure cruel to all the penguins of the world!

So how did your second date with her go? No drunk, albino prussians hanging from the chandelier this time?

And I completely tried the cold apple joke with a doctor yesterday! And I have it all~ on tape! I couldn't stop laughing during the whole appointment! My sister looked so angry. She even threw me the lollipop case the doctor kept in his office.

And now, I still have the candy headache... and a homicidal capital city that is in her "death-to-everyone" mode... I pity the one person who bombed her with firecrackers yesterday. ^^;

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Dani,<p>

I don't know what's better, real penguins or plushies, I would say but my penguins would get annoyed with me if I chose the plushies and leave me out in the snow again.

Nope, I don't even know how Prussia got up there in the first place, the ceiling was pretty high and he would have to climb up a ladder or something to get up there. Weird.

You need to send me that tape! :3 I never thought you were serious about trying that, the doctor must be scared of you now, he will see you again and he will freak out and probaly be at a loss for words.

Eep, that person better run, firecrackers are pretty creepy, well I haven't actually seen them but the word scares me.

I would have replied sooner but I went out for a walk and I got stuck in a massive pile of snow, I asked the penguns to help me but they just left me there for a couple of days. I swear I could hear them laughing at me! One day I'm going to send them to England so they can annoy him and then he will get angry with them and then they will learn. That doesn't seem like a bad idea actually...

James.


	66. A note to everyone On Hold

**Dear Reader.**

_It's me Antarctica, I'm afraid I won't be able to accept letters for a while. Ne can't get on fanfiction that much because she keeps forgetting to check it. Unfortunately, Ne is also getting things such as "This is an interactive story, it isn't allowed, remove it" So she is putting this on hold for a while, maybe she will open another back up. _

_As there are many "Letters to the world" stories out there and some have been removed most of us have came here:_

_http:/ letterstoworld .proboards .com/ index. cgi (Spaces had to be included) It is pretty much a massive letters to the world forum~ It accepts OCs and Canon._

_Thank you fore reading._

_Antarctica_

_James Dumont_

**(A/N) Yeah, It's going to be on hold for a while...not permanent but I can be found under Antarctica's name on letterstoworld. Sorry x**

**Ne-360**


End file.
